User blog:Spongebob lover 14/Danganronpa:4 New Dreams Academy
Danganronpa 4 is about 16 students and goes along with 6 class trials like always. The students go to a new academy called "New Dreams Academy" and as always Monokuma appears but this time with his wife Monoary and tells the poor students to go against each other. ???:Huh? Oh... Guess I passed out but where am I is this a classroom? Anyway... I'm Nozomi Kobaysahi the Ultimate Lucky Student. When I walked down the hallway I noticed to see a gym. I swept my long auburn hair behind me and my blue eyes walked torwards the gym. I saw 15 other students about my age in the gym as well First a man with blond hair and gray eyes introduced himself as Yoshino Okura the Ultimate Engineer Then a very tall man with dark brown hair and a little scary looking introduced himself as Kenjiro Masanori Ultimate Parkourist Third a woman with long dark blue hair introduced herself as Akiko Sakaruki Ultimate Veterinarian Fourth a small shy young woman with hair in two pigtails introduced herself as Tsubaki Mitsushima Ultimate Nun Fifth a taller man with tanned skin and hair wrapped in a ponytail introduced himself as Naoki Hakabuski Ultimate Surfer Sixth a very heavyweight woman with her hair wrapped in two loops with buns introduces herself as Misaki Okifumi Ultimate Sumo Wrestler Seventh a very nice looking man with his hair sliked back introduced himself as Haruto Megumi Ultimate Acrobat Eighth a woman with a long brown braid introduced herself as Yuki Akiyama Ultimate Archer Ninth a shorter man with a green afro introduces himself as Tayukiya Sugimoto Ultimate DJ Tenth a cheery woman with a pink ponytail introduces herself as Himoka Kitamura Ultimate Equestrian Eleventh a shorter girl with red glasses introduced herself as Chiyomi Tsukiyomi Ultimate Scientist Twelfth I knew him from somewhere he was Ichiro Yagami Ultimate Comedian Thirteenth a man with very wild hair and thick eyebrows introduced himself as Ebisu HIdeyoshi Ultimate Poet Fouteenth a very tall woman introduces herself as Kotoru Nakatomi Ultimate Carpenter Fifteenth the last students was Voichi Luxudeath however he doesn't remember his talent and after that we started to "live" our lives in the academy Nozomi: Okay... were here and I'm very confused of why we are here!" Haruto: Maybe there holding us captive as prisoners! ???: Everyone come to the gym pronto! (Everyone is in a cutscene where it goes torwards the stage and Monokuma appears.) Monokuma:Hello kiddos! I'm so ecxited for new victims to join New Dreams Academy! Akiko:Is that a stuffed bear? Monokuma:I'm not a stuffed bear i'm Monokuma! Yoshino: Oh my god it's a robot! Monokuma:Ding ding your right give that boy a prize! Chiyomi: Victims? don't you mean students? Tsubaki: I'm getting scared! *starts crying* Kenjiro:Listen you creep! Why would you make a girl cry like that! Monokuma:because I want all of you to kill eachother! Eioko: Are you serious?!?!?!? kill eachother?!?!?!? Misaki: Your just joking right!?! Monokuma: No maa'm this is the real deal see ya later kiddos! Tayukiya: What are we going to do? I'm very scared! Chiyomi: Don't worry just don't listen to him! Naoki: I'm so nervous what if he is telling the truth!?! Yuki: Cool your jets kid no one is killing anyone! Himoka: Yeah it's okay Naoki! Voichi: Hmm... Let's see we'll have to think of a plan... Kotoru: I agree with Voichi... Nozomi: Let's find a way out not just myself but everyone elses lifes! (end of prolouge) Category:Blog posts